Hermines Rache oder ein ganz mieses Geschenk
by juleblume
Summary: SSHG oder so...


Hallo, da bin ich schon wieder mit einem verspäteten Nikolaus Geschenk oder einem verfrühtem Weihnachtsgeschenk ganz wie ihr wollt…..

Also die Situation für diesen One-Shot sieht wie folgt aus…

Lord Voldi ist Tod… nein er starb nicht etwa heldenhaft durch die Hand Harry Potters … Nein viel mehr verstarb er bei einem tragischen Unfall im Bad… Gerüchten zu folge war er auf einem Stück Seife ausgerutscht…. Böse Zungen behaupten das ein gewisser Wurmschwanz diese dort hingelegt hätte aber nun gut sei es drum Voldi ist Tod….

Nach dem die Todesser noch einige Zeit bedröppelt vor sich hin vegetiert hatten stellten sie fest das sie ohne Voldi keinen Grund mehr hatten sich zu treffen .

Also wuschen sie ihr Todesser Tatoo ab ( Ja es sind Weicheier!) und gründeten einen Kegelclub , die magischen 9 . Besonders erfreut zeigte sich Darüber Lucius Malfoy, fand er doch das ihm der blaue Bowling Umhang viel besser stand als die Todesserkutte und seit er keinen Maske mehr tragen musste waren seine Haare auch nicht mehr so verwuschelt….

Nun Albus Dumbledore tauchte wieder auf, er hatte jetzt ja auch keinen Grund mehr so tun als ob er Tod wäre, viele freuten sich darüber…

Harry Potter wird nur noch in Rückblenden erwähnt und verbringt sein Leben damit unter dem Pseudonym JKR Kinderbücher für Muggel zu schreiben….

Ron Weasley arbeitet als Laufbursche bei seinen Brüdern…

Hermine Granger, nun ja sie hatte bis vor einem Knappen Jahr einen unglaublich Leidenschaftlich Affäre mit Severus Snape hat sich aber von Ihm getrennt weil er immer seine Rose Häschen String Tangs überall herum liegen lies….

Severus versuchte allerdings immer noch sein Minchen zurück zu bekommen ….

Ja und nun meine Lieben möchte ich euch erzählen was sich am Abend des 25. 12 im Kerker von Hoghwarts zutrug……

Severus War fertig, einfach nur fertig mit sich und der Welt. ER haßte Weihnachten. Was fanden diese Narren und Muggel nur an diesem albernen Fest?

Nicht genug das Albus ihm gezwungen hatte Gryfindore heute Punkte anzuerkennen, die er aber sofort wieder postwendend als Albus nicht hinschaute abzog wegen zu glänzender Augen….

Nein dieses ganze Affentheater ging ihm auf die Nerven.

Seine Augen brannten vom Kerzenrauch und den Ausdünstungen dieser Mugegldinger Rauchmännchen oder so….

Seine Kopf schmerzte von dem Geschnatter der Schüler die über die Feiertage geblieben waren…

Aber das schlimmste war das er sich an einem Kuvert in seine geheiligten Zaubertrankbrauerhände geschnitten hatte….

Erleichtert schlich in sein Zimmer, mit Schwung warf er die Tür auf und eilte in sein Wohnzimmer in Richtung seiner Medizin einer Flasche 100 Jahre alten Single Malt Whiskey…

Als er seinen Wohnraum betrat, traut er seinen Augen nicht… An seinem Plasma Bildschirm (ja ok, er Severus Snape gefürchtetsten Lehrer Hoghwarts war einen Seifen Oper Fan, aber wer würde es schon wagen ihn auf zu ziehen? Niemand! ) hing eine Girlande aus Tannengrün .n

Auf magische Art waren einige Sternschnuppen befestigt, und Glaskugeln. Entsetzt lies er seinen Blick weiter schweifen an seinem Kamin hing eine Girlande von putzigen kleinen Nikoläusen , er musste den Brechreiz unterdrücken…

An seinem Kamin hin eine Socke, seine Socke . Diese Socke hatte ihm Mine letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt, sie hatte gemeint der Raben erinnerte sie an ihn….

Vorsichtig trat er näher an den Socken, langsam schob er seine Hand in die Socke und zauberte einen Karte heraus…

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er erstellte sie auf dem Kaminsims ab, der ersten Karte folgten weitere und ein Paket dem anderen ….

Auf dem größten Paket lag eine Karte, sein Herz fing an zu pochen als er die Handschrift auf der Karte erkannte. Leise flüsterte er „Mischen du hast mich nicht vergessen…."

Mit zitternden Fingerspitzen öffnet er die Karte, und seine Augen verschlangen die Buchstaben die ihre zarte Hand hinterlassen hatte.

Severus, nimm dieses Geschenk damit du weißt was dir die Zukunft bringt…

Dr. Dr. Dr. Hermine Granger

Mit zitternden Händen löste Severus das Band von dem riesige Paket, vorsichtig als liebkoste er die Haut der geliebten schob er das goldene Geschenkpapier zur Seite und hervor kam eine großer Kasten der mit lustigen Schneemännern verziert war…

Vorsichtig schob e4r den Riegel zur Seite und mit einem Wusch flog der Deckel auf und eine Springteufel schnellte raus als er in das Gesicht des Springteufels schaute schreite er los...

Sein" Wahhhhhh" hallte durch die Hallen und Fluren Hoghwarts, er hatte es begriffen Hermine empfand nichts mehr für ihn aber warum musste sie ihm das antun?

Der Springteufel wackelte leicht hin und her das wilde Haare flog wild herum und aus Dem Mund erklang: „ Ich sehe schwarz für deine Zukunft…." Tausende Perlen klapperte im Takt an der Kopie von Prof. TRELAWNY….

Ok und wer jetzt das entsetzten und das Geschenk sehen will

Klicke hier und schon siehst du es

http/www.forumservice.de/invisionneu/index.php?mforumJulesTraumwelt&actST&f22&t50&st0#entry137

Rewies sind erwünscht Eure Jule …

PS: Kommt doch mal auf meiner Seite vorbei www.jules-traumwelt.de 


End file.
